Twist of Fate
by The Forever Silent Muse
Summary: Annaloise, while on a class trip to Italy, is pulled into the underground world of the Volturi. What suprises await her? Rated T for language.


**(A/N) This is my first fan fiction! Enjoy! I love reviews and I'll update soon! Don't worry vampires will appear later!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I only own my original characters and plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Annaloise POV**

The morning began as uneventful as usual; I brushed through my shoulder length hair and tugged on my staple outfit of skinny jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt. The one good thing about being sixteen was I no longer had to worry about being late for school, because my parents were starting World War III. I could finally drive myself to school and skip their constant bickering on who should use their "precious time" to drive me to school. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but as soon as I am eighteen, in three years, I out of here on the first plane, train or bus. I don't think I would bother calling if I didn't need to have my college paid for. It seems like every time I talk to my parents they get in a fight about me or anything else they can find to fight about.

After getting ready I grabbed my keys and headed of to school, once again thankful that no one else woke up when I left. Though unlucky for me I got stuck in traffic on my way to school. When I finally arrived the only spot left was next to the ever so expensive sports car that belonged to the blond bimbo Brittany. My attempts to park my car as far away from the devil's car caused me to arrive at first hour with only seconds to spare.

The beginning of the day passed pleasantly enough, probably due to the fact that it was without any sudden confrontations with Brittany. But when lunch came along my good mood was quickly ruined. For you see, if High School was compared to the food chain I would be on the way bottom. So naturally lunch is pure torture. My best, no my only friend, is James, we have been friends since childhood, he is as close to a brother as I will get.

As usual I sat down next to him and his friends and prepared myself to listen to their usual chatter about their girlfriends. Instead, to my surprise, they were talking about how Principal Becker would be making an announcement during lunch. When I heard this I immediately perked up and started listening to what they had to say. Principal Becker never addresses the school, last time he did he announced that a stadium was to be built for the school. Whenever he talks to the school at lunch we all know to listen, because something big is going to happen.

James and his friends continued to discuss theories about what he would say, but they stopped talking immediately, along with the rest of the lunchroom, when Principal Becker entered the room. He walked up to the podium at the front of the lunchroom as two hundred eyes stared at him intently. He then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello students of Redwood High School. I hope everyone is having a satisfactory day. As many of you guys know I have an announcement to make."

Principal Becker paused and took a deep breath. I looked around the room and saw Brittany smirking as she was watching the Principal speak. I began to ponder what evil she could have planned when Principal Becker continued.

"A large donation has been made by one of our students. I want you all to be on your best behavior as this student comes on and explains what will happen with this donation. Brittany Kosak can you come up here and explain your plan for the school."

I now knew why the Blond bimbo over there was smirking, I watch as she walks up to the podium to grab the microphone.

"Thank you Mr. Becker for that kind introduction. Hi everyone. We are studying Italian history in history and I was like this is so boring so I like went to my dad and complained about how boring it was. I was like why can't we all just like go to Italy and then he said he would pay for everyone to go for a school trip so it like would be less boring. So now like the entire junior class is going to Italy. Yay!"

I listened shocked as Brittany talked. The trip was no doubt another of her popularity schemes, but I still couldn't believe that I was going to Italy. The principal started explaining the rules and talking about the plan. He talked about how everyone would leave in a month. We would travel in two planes, a girls' plane and a guys' plane probably. The girls' plane would arrive an hour before, so they would arrive in Rome first. When the guys' plane landed they would board the bus and meet the girls in Rome later that evening. I listened shocked, suddenly a realization hit me, I was going to Italy!

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Volturi will make an appearance in the next chapter!**


End file.
